


Brother of the Bride

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [24]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Man, First Meetings, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: "...am I barking up the wrong tree?”“Are you asking me if I’m gay?”“Are you?”“Are you?” Aaron replied.“Bi actually, but I don’t think that really matters,” he replied with a smirk.





	Brother of the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr: could u write a fic where Aaron & Robert meet at Vic & Ads wedding?
> 
> I hope you like this, any time I can write vadam and robron I’m a happy girl lol not this is heavy with vadam and not that vadam actually speak to each other... anyway, 
> 
> sorry if there are any mistakes! Enjoy! <3

Aaron hated weddings not that he went to a lot of them, he did his best to avoid them at all cost but he had made an exception this time. That exception was a 5 foot 11, brown hair, bearded idiot that he called his best mate. Adam. The two had known each other for years and now his best mate was getting married. Victoria, someone he had also known for years and he couldn’t be happier for them, even after the mess that Adam had made of it all, there seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel for the two.

Aaron made his way over to Adam’s hotel room, freshly washed and dressed in his suit, he knocked on the door before straightening his suit coat out.

“Finally, Mate,” Adam replied after opening the door.

“Sorry,” Aaron told Adam, making his way in. “Cain roped me into helping him with a call out.”

“Mum told me,” Adam explained closing the door. “She’s not happy with him,” he added with a laugh, making his way over to the bed grabbing his suit coat.

“Yeah, anyways you ready for this?” Aaron replied. Adam smirked as he checked himself out in the wall-length mirror in the room, “I reckon yeah,” he replied. “What do you think?” He asked turning towards his mate.

“I reckon you’ll do,” Aaron teased. 

“Cheers,” he grinned.

“Let’s go get ya married, Mate,” Aaron replied pushing him towards the door. Three quick knocks came from the door, Adam opened it to see him, “Rob,” he replied.

“Vic sent me,” the man replied. “Wanted to make sure you haven’t done a runner,” he went on. Aaron frowned, “Who said he was doing a runner?” Aaron questioned.

“Was meant to be a joke,” Robert replied. 

Aaron just stared at the man, “This is Robert, Vic’s other brother,” Adam informed his mate before turning his attention back to Rob. “This is Aaron my best mate and the best man,” he explained. 

“So you’re the reason why we’re running behind?” He asked, looking Aaron up and down.

“Couldn’t get married without him could I?” Adam argued.

“He’s not the one you’re marrying.”

“Are we going or are we just gonna sit here while you run your mouth?” Aaron questioned clearly irritated.

“Come on,” Adam replied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late in the evening, the 'I do’s' were said and the pictures were taken, and the reception was in full swing. Aaron looked around the crowded ballroom, Vic and Adam dancing in the middle of the crowded dance floor. He took a swig of his beer when Robert made his way over to the corner that Aaron was hiding out in. Aaron rolled his eyes at the sight of the blonde’s smug face. “Do one,” Aaron told the man causing Robert to let out a laugh. “I’ve not said anything,” he argued. 

“Saving you the breath,” Aaron replied.

“You know what Aaron, between the scowls and you ignoring me all night I’m starting to think you don’t like me,” Robert explained as found his place next to Aaron standing too close for Aaron’s liking.

“I don’t like you,” Aaron explained taking a step to the side.

“You don’t know me.”

“And I don’t want to,” Aaron explained.

“Shame…”

Aaron rolled his eyes again.

“You always look this good in a suit?” Robert questioned.

“You what?” Aaron questioned looking over at the smug man.

“Oh come on, Aaron it’s a wedding,” Robert explained. “Loosen up a little.”

“Aaron, Mate,” they heard Aaron looked over to see Adam making his way over. “You alright?” He questioned. 

“Yeah, fine,” Aaron replied. 

“Speech time, Mate,” Adam grinned.

“You really want me to?”

“Vic’s orders,” Adam replied.

Aaron shook his head before handing his drink over to his best mate, before heading to the over the band.

“You always do what Vic says?” Robert questioned the younger man.

“I know it’s a hard concept, wanting to make your wife happy,” Adam threw back.

Robert shook his head.

“How is Chrissie by the way?” He asked. “Oh that’s right she left ya, didn’t she? Cause you couldn’t keep it in your trousers.”

“Is there a point to this?” Robert questioned.

“I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at Aaron all night,” Adam replied.

“And?”

“Stay away from him,” Adam warned.

“Or what?”

“He doesn’t need you sniffing around him.”  
“What are you his personal bodyguard?”

“Just keep clear, yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron made his way over to the bar, the band playing some slow song, the embarrassment of his best man’s speech over with.

“Buy you a drink?” He heard, he looked over to see Robert making his way over.

“It’s an open bar,” Aaron replied.

“Well, how about a dance?”

Aaron frowned.

“Or am I barking up the wrong tree?”

“Are you asking me if I’m gay?”

“Are you?”

“Are you?” Aaron replied.

“Bi actually, but I don’t think that really matters,” he replied with a smirk. “So?” He added after a moment.

“So?” Aaron echoed.

“That dance?”

“I don’t dance,” he informed the blonde.

“What do you do then?”

“Beer,” Aaron replied turning his attention to the bartender who had made his way over. The man uncapped a bottle and quickly handed it over. “Cheers,” he replied. “And wouldn’t you like to know,” he told Robert before leaving him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, alright, I hear ya!” Robert called out as he rolled out of bed bare-chested, boxers hanging low on his hips, he made his way over to the door. He open to find his sister on the other side, “Vic, what the hell are you playing at?” He questioned closing the door slightly. 

“I tried calling you but you didn’t pick up,” she explained.

“I was sleeping,” he replied in almost a whisper. 

“Why are you whispering?”

“I’m not,” he replied defensively.

“Do you have someone in there?”  
“What do you need Vic, I thought you and Adam were supposed to be on your way to your honeymoon,” he explained.

“We are but Adam can’t get a hold of Aaron,” she explained.

“And that’s my problem why?”

“Adam reckons you were sniffing around him last night at the reception.”  
Robert frowned, “Are you sure you want to be married to that muppet?” He asked. “He seems more concerned about his mate than he is about you and your honeymoon,” he went on.

“He’s just worried about him,” she explained. “Plus we’re about to set off, I told him I’d come to see if you had seen him. So?”

“What?”

“Have you seen Aaron?”

“Not… not since the party last night,” he replied unconvincingly. Vic smirked, “Right.”

“If you don’t mind…” he began. “I have this room for another two hours and my head is killing me,” he explained.

“Okay, well I guess I’ll see ya when we get back,” she replied still grinning.

“Yeah,”

“Bye then,” she went on not moving.

“I’m closing the door now,” he replied moving to shut the door. Robert sighed leaning up against the door, looking over to the bed. The man in the bed staring at him, looking like he was holding his breath, his bare chest peeking out from under the covers. The room was in a state their clothes discarded throughout, beer bottles scattered as well.

“Do you think she knows I’m here?” He asked.

“Goodbye, Aaron,” they heard from the other side of the door.

“She knows.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
